


Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to get competitive amongst your friends when you have to catch <i>them</i> all, especially when you’re divided into three rival teams.</p><p>(That one Pokemon Go!AU that nobody asked for but I delivered anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My life is being taken over by this game. (#Mystic btw.)

Jeonghan was trudging to the bathroom from the kitchen, a snarl escaping his mouth as he gripped his phone tightly into his hand. It was around eight o’clock in the evening but the members who witnessed their angel walk by them already felt the atmosphere tension increase with every step. 

He saw the bathroom door locked, hearing Wonwoo and Hansol moving around washing their face and brushing their teeth before heading to bed. Jeonghan skillfully unlocked the door and slammed it open, making the two inside squeal.

“Jeonghan hyu-”

“Which one of you fuckers did it??”

Wonwoo with his toothbrush in his mouth and Hansol with his eyes closed desperately reaching around for a towel to dry his washed face were in a state of confusion and panic, a state surprisingly common to be in in their dorm. Hansol wiped his face and looked up at Jeonghan. “Hyung, I have no idea what you’re–”

“Don’t pull the innocent card on me, Choi! Which one of you took our gym?”

Wonwoo blinked. “Oh, you mean the cafe a block away?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “What other gym would I be talking about? Mystic had that gym after Jisoo and Seokmin put in their Lapris and Vaporeon three days ago and it was ours ever since. Now, it’s a Valor gym and I know you two and Mingyu and Seungcheol are the only red ones–”

Hansol nudged Wonwoo beside him as their hyung  kept rambling and he whispered, “Does hyung not know our usernames?”

The older one shrugged in response. “Beats me. I guess it’s hard when all of our names are all ‘hiphop’ with one, two, three, and four…”

“So which one of you has a screenname of ‘hiphop1?’”

“Seungcheol,” both of the younger ones grumbled in unison, causing Jeonghan to groan. They squealed, pushing Jeonghan out of the bathroom.

“Hyung, we aren’t done yet! I still have to brush my teeth!” Hansol whined, promptly closing the door in his older friend’s face, Wonwoo locking it immediately after.

“Just run out and grab the gym if you want it so badly!” Wonwoo yelled back.

With an annoyed expression, Jeonghan rolled his eyes and headed back to the kitchen where Junhui was preparing their late dinner along with Soonyoung. They saw their hyung angrily open the fridge, grab a can of cola, and marched back out to the living room where the other members were.

“Why is Hyung so mad?” Soonyoung asked as he stopped cutting the vegetables.

“Valor,” Junhui replied, humming as he moved the pan across the stove top. 

Jihoon kept nudging Seungkwan before yelling and hitting Seungkwan’s shoulder. “This is your fault!”

“My fault? For what! The fact that you suck at throwing curve balls to catch a little ‘ol Eevee?”

“That ‘little ‘ol Eevee’ had a CP of 389, Mr. Boo,” Jihoon groaned to himself as he went back to his phone. “I would have given it a Razz Berry too if you didn’t tell me to use all of eleven of them for that Snorlax!”

“Hyung, it’s not my fault! It was a Snorlax with a CP of 768! It would have wasted ten of your pokeballs!”

“He has a point,” Jisoo hummed as he was leaning back against the couch going through his list of pokemon. He nudged Seokmin beside him who was dozing off. “Hey, which one should I evolve first? The Slowpoke or the Staryu?”

“The Slowpoke,” Jeonghan chimed in as he locked his phone and looked over. “Because that’s what you are–” the younger ones laughed as Jisoo puffed his cheeks when Jeonghan flashed him a cheeky smile. “Hey, don’t give me that face, we’re on the same team.”

“Because you grabbed my phone when I turned level five and selected Mystic for me!” Jisoo whined.

“And here we are!” Seungkwan beamed proudly, wrapping his arm around Jihoon and Jisoo beside him. “Team Mystic! The best team in this household!”

“I think you mean Valor,” a voice interrupted. Team Mystic looked up and saw Seungcheol waving his phone around with Mingyu right behind him grinning. “Guess who’s the owner of three gyms now?”

“So it was you!” Jeonghan screamed, pointing at Seungcheol who stuck out his tongue playfully. He crossed his arms and grumbled. “Should have known.”

“It’s okay, Hyung,” Mingyu hummed as he showed his phone, “there’s a gym further away– you could hatch five of your eggs during that time.” He and Seungcheol shared a laugh as they fist bumped, gaining angry stares from Team Mystic.

There was a sudden cough to break the tension in the living room, all heads turning to Chan who practically jolted at the intense gazes. “U-um… the food is ready.”

They all filtered towards the kitchen, elbowing and nudging each other along the way, as the boys were filling their plates with food. Hansol looked at Chan and blinked as he scooped a heaping amount of rice onto his plate. “What team are you again, Chan?”

Chan turned to his older friend. “Um, Performance?”

“No, no, in the game!”

“Oh! Instinct.”

Hansol sighed in relief and patted the shorter one’s back as they all headed back to the living room with their plates, double its capacity levels. The house was clearly divided. Mystic occupied the couch, squeezing in Jisoo and Jihoon at the ends who complained about the lack of elbow room; Valor sat on the floor closest to the television, obviously blocking the view for Mystic; and Instinct quietly and observantly watched the others.

“Hey, hyung,” Chan hummed in Junhui’s direction, “where’s Soonyoung hyung and Minghao hyung?”

Junhui wiped his mouth and shrugged. “Probably eating out? You know they always go on their little cafe dates together.” They smiled at each other and nodded.

Seungkwan watched and pouted. “Why can’t we be a nicer team like Instinct?”

“Um,” Jeonghan coughed, “because then Valor would take over and do you really want that to happen, Boo?” Seungkwan scrunched his nose before stuffing his mouth with more food, Jeonghan nodding at his victory.

Seungcheol grabbed his phone out of his back pocket after he finished his plate and checked the application, only to scream at what he found. “OUR GYM IS LOST!” Everyone’s heads turned, even Junhui and Chan’s who were cleaning around the room. “IT’S NEUTRAL NOW! SOMEONE MUST HAVE BEATEN IT!”

Jihoon and Seokmin looked at each other before quickly standing up and sprinting to the foyer, grabbing their shoes and heading out the door. The rest of Mystic gasped, realizing their idea, and followed along.

“Shit!” Wonwoo grunted as he pulled Hansol and Mingyu up, both of who yelped and fell onto their faces against the floor. 

“What was that for?” Mingyu whined as he lifted himself up, Hansol following after. He watched as Wonwoo and Seungcheol began putting their shoes on and swiftly tying the laces, glaring at the younger two to hurry up.

“Get your asses off of the floor and out of this door right now! We’re about to lose our gym to Mystic!” They both squealed, complying with their leaders orders. The place was quickly deserted with Chan and Junhui staying behind.

“Should we follow them hyung?” Chan asked.

Junhui nodded. “Yeah, we’ll follow later. Let’s just wash the dishes first.”

–

It was a race against the clock as both teams were rushing towards the gym located at the restaurant near the company building. Mystic was in the lead but was slowed down when they noticed a Charizard nearby. Jeonghan tried to haul Seungkwan, but the Jeju boy was too distracted and lacked fire pokemon, so the rest of them left without him.

Valor began catching up, Mingyu squealing when he saw his 5k egg was about to hatch, frowning in disappointment when he realized it was just a high CP Rattata. “Kim Mingyu you better not be distracted or I’m about to transfer all of your Vaporeons!” Seungcheol threatened as he was ahead of their line looking back.

Jihoon and Jisoo reached the gym first, Seungcheol and Hansol following right after as the others began gathering by. Instead of taking the gym in the game, they began bickering at each other, claiming which team is actually the best.

In the midst of arguing, Hansol checked the gym’s status and blinked before tapping Seungcheol’s shoulder who was having a heated discussion with Jisoo and Jeonghan and threatening to cancel their three-way coffee date next Friday. “Hyung,” Hansol coughed. “We can’t get the gym.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because it’s yellow and all the pokemon are over 2000 CP.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in disbelief before he checked the app, as everyone slowly stopped arguing and pulled their phones out to see for themselves.

Jihoon groaned and slapped his forehead when he saw the top tier of the gym with the username ‘hoshi96.’ “KWON SOONYOUNG!” he shouted. Seungkwan and Jisoo yelped and hugged each other when Soonyoung popped in with Minghao right behind him.

“What’s up guys?” he smiled.

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo coughed. “Where did you come from?”

“Oh, Minghao and I have been out and about– we were catching gyms,” he grinned as he nudged Seokmin next to him and showed his phone. “We caught every gym within a fifty kilometer radius.” Minghao nodded and showed Mingyu his phone, sticking his tongue out before walking over to Hansol to show him.

“You have a 2180 CP level Gyarados?” Jisoo gasped.

“You don’t?” Minghao replied back, shocking the other team members. Their heads turned when they heard cheering behind them, seeing Chan and Junhui walking their way.

“Guys, did you see the map?” Chan giggled, “Instinct got all the gyms nearby!” Along with Soonyoung, Junhui, and Minghao, all four of them cheer and huddled together happily while laughing. 

Junhui looked over at Valor and Mystic with a sly and knowing grin plastered upon his face. “Isn’t Instinct just the best?”


End file.
